sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Карл Великий
thumb|250px|Карл I Великий, император Западаthumb|right| -Слово [[король образовалось от имени Карла Великого, короля франков ]] Карл Великий ( , , , ) 2 апреля 747 — 28 января 814, Ахен) — король франков (768-814), король Ломбардии (лангобардов) (с 774), император Запада (800-814). Основатель империи франков был внуком Карла Мартела Геристальского (ок. 688—741). Родителями Карла были Пипин III Короткий (ок. 715—768), король франков, и Берта Лаонская (ок. 720—783), получившая прозвище «Большая нога». Карл был коронован папой Львом III в Риме 25 декабря 800 г. Основатель династии Каролингов — до него род носил название Пипинидов, ещё ранее — Арнульфингов. Прозвище «Великий» он получил ещё при жизни. Полный титул Карла был: Karolus serenissimus augustus a Deo coronatus magnus pacificus imperator Romanum imperium gubernans qui et per misericordiam dei rex Francorum atque Langobardorum (примерно: «Карл милостивейший возвышенный, коронованный Богом, великий властитель-миротворец, правящий Римской империи, милостью божьей король франков и лангобардов»). Генеалогия * Предки Карла Великого Биография thumb|left|250px|Карл Великий и папа Адриан I. In 772, папа Адриан I призвал его для защиты от лангобардского короля Дезидерия. Shown here, the pope asks Charlemagne for help at a meeting near Rome. Король Франков Уже в 754 г. Карл вместе с братом Карломаном был помазан на царство папой Стефаном II, а после смерти Пипина вступил вместе с братом на престол. В 769 г. он подавил восстание, начавшееся в Аквитании под предводительством герцога Гунольда. В 771 г. Карломан умер, сыновья его были лишены престола, и Карл стал единым правителем Франкского королевства. Чтобы защитить государство от опасных соседей, в 772 г. на сейме в Вормсе решено было начать войну с саксами: Карл проник до Везера. Затем его призвал папа Адриан I для защиты от лангобардского короля Дезидерия. Карл был женат на дочери Дезидерия, но в 771 г. отослал её к отцу и женился на Хильдегарде, из знатного швабского рода. Желая отомстить ему, Дезидерий потребовал, чтобы римский папа короновал сыновей Карломана, а когда папа не согласился на это, он опустошил Папскую область. Карл явился в Италию (773) и взятием Павии (774) положил конец thumb|right|250px|Печать Карла Великого. Seal of lead with the image of Charlemagne, made for his coronationthumb|left|250px|Карл Великий и [[Роланд. Roland pledges his w:fealty to w:Charlemagne]]лангобардскому королевству. Лангобардские герцоги признали Карла своим королем, а он подтвердил за римским папой владение экзархатом, подаренным ему Пипином Коротким. В это время саксы опять восстали и напали на Гессен; Карл разбил их в 775 г., но в 776 г. должен был опять прибыть в Италию для усмирения восстания, поднятого герцогом Ротгаутом Фриульским. В 777 г. саксы опять были разбиты, и тогда большинство саксонских эделингов (племенная знать) признало Карла своим повелителем, на собрании в Падерборне. Туда явились также арабские князья из Испании просить у Карла защиты от Абдуррахмана, халифа Кордовы из Омейядской династии. Карл поспешил в 778 г. в Испанию; часть страны между Пиренеями и Эбро была присоединена к Франкскому государству под названием Испанской марки. На обратном пути, во время которого маркграф Роланд погиб от руки Бернардо Карпио в Ронсевальском ущелье в битве с басками (событие, послужившее сюжетной основой для «Песни о Роланде»), до Карла дошли слухи о новом восстании саксов, проникших уже до Рейна. Карл разбил их, прошёл до Эльбы и пробыл там с 779 и 780 г. thumb|right|250px|[[Денье эпохи Карла Великого]] В 781 г., когда Карл отправился в Италию (Папа короновал там его второго сына Пипина королем итальянским, а третьего — трёхлетнего Людовика — королем аквитанским), саксы снова восстали под предводительством Видукинда, который в 777 г. не явился в Падерборн, а бежал к ютландскому королю Зигфриду. Франкское войско, двинувшееся против сорбов ( полабов), было уничтожено саксами в 782 г. при Зюнтеле, недалеко от Везера; Карл жестоко отомстил за это: thumb|250px|Карл I Великий, император Запада. Jedan od najstarijih prikaza Karla Velikog između papa Gelazija I. i Grgura I. Velikog iz sakramentarija [[Karlo Ćelavi|Karla Ćelavog (oko 870.)]]после нового усмирения 4500 саксов, выданных ему как зачинщики, были казнены в Вердене на Аллере. В ответ на это поднялись все саксонские племена (783). Битва при Детмольде не принесла решающего успеха ни одной из сторон; Карл должен был отступить, но затем одержал победу на Газе и с 784 и 785 г. жил среди саксов, чтобы окончательно усмирить их. Вожди саксов Видукинд и Аббио явились наконец ко двору Карла в Аттиньи (в Шампани), крестились и присягнули в верности. В это же время были покорены фризы, жившие между Эмсом и Везером. Восстание герцога Арихиса Беневентского, зятя Дезидерия, было быстро подавлено в 787 г. Герцог Тассилон Баварский, которого его жена Луитберга, дочь Дезидерия, постоянно подбивала на измену и от которого уже раньше, в Вормсе, Карл должен был потребовать заложников, был на сейме в Ингельгейме осужден на смерть, но помилован Карлом и пострижен в монахи. Самостоятельность Баварии была уничтожена. Поход, предпринятый для защиты мекленбургских ободритов против вильцев, заставил Карла проникнуть за Эльбу. Отражая аваров, призванных ещё герцогом Тассилоном, Карл дошёл в 791 г. до Рааба; затем он предоставил преследование их своему сыну Пипину, так как сам должен был усмирять новое восстание саксов (794-798). Пипин захватил на Тисе 796 становищ аварских вождей и огромную добычу и образовал Восточную марку, дабы защитить государство от новых нападений. Император Запада thumb|Карл I Великий, император Запада. Statue of Karl in Frankfurt.В высшей степени важен по своим последствиям итальянский поход, предпринятый Карлом в 800 г. для защиты папы Льва III от возмутившихся римлян. Когда в первый день Рождества он молился у алтаря в соборе Петра, папа, неожиданно для него (как передает его биограф), возложил ему на голову корону и провозгласил его императором. Можно предполагать, что это был хорошо разыгранный спектакль. Сведения о намерении Карла заключить союз с императрицей Ириной и соединить Восточную Римскую империю с вновь возникшей Западной вряд ли заслуживает доверия. В любом случае Ирина вскоре была свергнута с престола, а её преемник, император Никифор, был в враждебных отношениях с Карлом. Только император Михаил I (812-813) согласился признать за Карлом императорский титул, однако законность этого оспаривалась византийцами в XII и XIII вв. возложил ему на голову корону и провозгласил его императором.Carlo Magno incoronato imperatore da Leone III]] Принятие нового титула не могло оказать большого влияния на характер государственной власти Карла. С одной стороны, та разница, какая замечается в характере этой власти сравнительно с властью древних германских и даже меровингских королей, сложилась постепенно, в связи с развитием обширного государства на римской почве, с расширением задач королевской власти, многое заимствовавшей для выполнения этих задач из опыта Римской империи. С другой стороны, как до принятия титула, так и после эти заимствования вследствие низкого общего уровня культурного и экономического развития Франкского государства не могли иметь прочного, устойчивого характера и воспрепятствовать процессу разложения, приведшего к феодальному строю. left|Монограмма Карла I Великого Однако, сам Карл придавал немалое значение своему новому титулу, потребовал после коронования новой присяги (802) и подчеркивал свое положение Богом поставленного попечителя о благе народа и церкви. В Испании, где с 799 г. власть франков распространилась и на Балеарские о-ва, владычество их укрепилось ещё больше после взятия Барселоны (803 г.) Людовиком Аквитанским. Восстание саксов, снова начавшееся на низовьях Везера и за Эльбой, было окончательно подавлено в 803 г. после того, как были выселены 10 000 семей из области нордальбингов, а земли их отданы ободритам; саксонские эделинги признали власть Карла, приняли христианство и были уравнены в правах с франками, но сохранили саксонское право. В Миндене, Оснабрюке, Вердене, Бремене, Падерборне, Мюнстере и Гильдесгейме были учреждены саксонские епископские кафедры, принадлежавшие отчасти к Кёльнской, отчасти к Майнцской епархии. В 809 г. началась новая война на Севере с готским королем Готриком или Готфридом, напавшим на старых союзников Карла, ободритов. Преемник Готфрида, Гемминг, заключил с Карлом в 811 г. мир на Эйдере, к северу от которого Готрик возвел между Шлей и Трене «Датский вал» (Danewerk) для защиты от саксов. Устройство империи thumb|550px|Right|Карта Франкской империи - териториальные расширения от 481 до 814 г. Своими успешыми военными действиями Карл раздвинул границы Франкского государства на огромное расстояние. Столь же неутомимо, входя во все мелочи, заботился он об улучшении государственного устройства, о материальном и духовном развитии своего государства; военное могущество его он значительно возвысил посредством упорядочения сбора ополчения (Heerbann), а границы укрепил военной организацией марок. Он уничтожил казавшуюся ему опасной для короля власть народных герцогов. Отдельными округами (Gau) управляли графы, сосредоточившие в своих руках функции административные, финансовые, военные и отчасти судебные; в суд, происходивший под председательством графа или более мелкого чиновника, собирались по-прежнему свободные обыватели округа, но в постановлении решения участвовали только постоянные заседатели из числа наиболее зажиточных жителей (скабины или шёффены). Пограничные округа, имевшие по преимуществу военную организацию, назывались марками и управлялись маркграфами. Наблюдение за областным управлением Карл поручил «государевым посланцам» (missi dominici), иногда по нескольку лет остававшимся в провинции и непосредственно участвовавшим в управлении. Государевыми посланцами бывали иногда и духовные лица. Два раза в год — в конце весны или в начале лета и осенью — вокруг самого императора собирались государственные сеймы; на весенний могли являться все свободные люди, на осенний приглашались только наиболее важные «советники» государя, то есть люди из придворного круга, высшей администрации и высшего духовенства. На осеннем собрании обсуждались различные вопросы государственной жизни и составлялись по ним решения, получавшие форму так называемых капитуляриев. На весеннем собрании капитулярии представлялись на одобрение собравшихся; здесь же государь получал от съехавшихся сведения о состоянии управления, о положении и нуждах той или иной местности. Оказывая энергическое содействие распространению христианства, покровительствуя духовенству и установляя для него десятину, будучи в наилучших отношениях с римским папой, Карл сохранял за собою, однако, полную власть в церковном управлении: он назначал епископов и аббатов, созывал духовные соборы, постановлял на сеймах решения, касавшиеся церковных дел..thumb|Карл Великий и Пипин. Charlemagne and Pippin the Hunchback (Karl der Große und Pippin der Bucklige) 10th century copy of a lost original, which was made back between 829 and 836 in Fulda for Eberhard von Friaul Карл много заботился о сельском хозяйстве и об управлении дворцовыми имениями; от него остались подробные и обстоятельные постановления, касающиеся этого управления (Capitulare de villis). По приказанию Карла осушались болота, вырубались леса, строились монастыри и города, а также великолепные дворцы и церкви (напр. в Ахене, Ингельгейме). Затеянное в 793 г. устройство канала между Редницем и Альтмюлем, которым соединились бы Рейн и Дунай, Северное и Чёрное моря, осталось недоконченным Карл сам усердно занимался науками; приказал составить грамматику народного языка, в которой установил франкские названия месяцев и ветров; велел собирать народные песни. Он окружал себя учёными (Алькуин, Павел Диакон, Эйнгард, Рабан Мавр, Теодульф) и, пользуясь их советами и содействием, стремился дать образование духовенству и народу. В особенности он заботился об устройстве школ при церквах и монастырях; при своем дворе он устроил род академии для образования своих детей, а также придворных и их сыновей. Его слава распространилась далеко за пределы его владений; посольства из чужих земель часто появлялись при его дворе, как, например, посольство Гарун-аль-Рашида в 798 г. Из его трёх сыновей, будущие владения которых он определил уже в 806 г., Пипин умер в 810 г., а старший, Карл — в 811 г. Третьего, Людовика Аквитанского, впоследствии Людовика Благочестивого, Карл короновал на сейме в Ахене в 813 г. Вскоре после этого Карл заболел лихорадкой и умер 28 января 814 г. Он погребен в Ахене, в построенной им церкви. По настоянию Фридриха I Барбароссы поставленный им анти-папа Пасхалий III канонизировал Карла Великого. Жены и дети '' names the "King with the Grizzly Beard"—Facsimile of an engraving from the end of the sixteenth century.]] * 768 г. — Гимильтруда (Himiltrude), дочь Девума I (Devum I), графа Бургундского. Развод. ** Пипин Ханкбек или Пипин Горбун (Pépin le Bossu, 770 — 811). В 792 г. участвовал в заговоре против отца, но неудачно. Был заточен отцом в монастырь. ** (Rothais, 784 — ?) * 770 г. — Дезидерата (Désirée, 747 — 776), дочь Дезидерия (Didier), короля лангобардов. Развод в 771 г. * 771 г. — Гильдегарда Винцгау (Hidegarde de Vintzgau, 757 — 783), дочь Жерольда I (Gérold I), графа Винцгау ** Карл (Charles, 772 — 811), герцог Ингельма ** Аделаида (Adelaide, 773 — 774). Замужем не была. ** Пипин (Pépin, 773 — 810), король Италии (781 - 810) ** Ротруда (Rothrude, 775 — 810). Вышла замуж за графа Рорикона I (Рорио) (? — 841).thumb|[[Людовик I Благочестивый и Карл Великий ]] ** Берта (Berthe, 775 — 823). Вышла замуж за графа Энгельберта (750 — 814). ** Лотарь (Lotaire, 778 — 779) ** Гизела (Gisèle, 781 — ?). Замужем не была. ** Людовик I Благочестивый (Louis I le Pieux, 778 — 840), император Священной Римской Империи (813 - 840), король всех франков (814 - 840), король Аквитании (781 - 813), король Алемании (833 - 840). ** Хильдегарда (Hildegarde, 782 — 783). Замужем не была. * 783 г. — Фастрада (Fastrade, 765 — 794) ** Тетрада (Tétrade), аббатисса Аргентьель. ** Гильтруда (Hiltrude) * 794 г. — Лиутгарда (Liutgadre, 776 — 800) ** Эмма (Emme, ? — 837) ** Ротильда (Rothilde, 790 — 852), аббатисса Фармотье. * 808 г. — Герсвинда Саксонская (Gerswinde de Saxe, 782 — 829) ** Адальтруда (Adaltrude) Кроме пяти жен известны три любовницы Карла Великого и несколько детей-бастардов. * Мальтегарда (Maltegarde) ** Ротильда (Рудхильд) (? — 852) * Регина (Régine) ** Дрогон (Drogon, 801 — 855), епископ Меца. ** Гуго (Hugues, 802 — 844), аббат Сент - Квентинский. * Адалинда (Adalinde) ** Теодорик (? — 818) См. также * Каролинги * Список королей Франции * Король Артур (Карл Великий явялется одним из прототипов легендарного Короля Артутра) Ссылки thumb|в соборе Петра, папа Лев III возложил Карлу Великому на голову корону и провозгласил его императором. Grandes Chroniques de France, enluminées par Jean Fouquet, Tours, vers 1455-1460.]] Категория:История Германии Категория:История Испании Категория:История Италии Категория:Каролинги Категория:Короли франков Категория:Императоры Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 747 году Категория:Умершие в 814 году Категория:Родившиеся 2 апреля Категория:Умершие 28 января af:Karel die Grote ast:Carlomagno bg:Карл Велики br:Karl Veur bs:Karlo Veliki ca:Carlemany co:Carulu Magnu cs:Karel Veliký cy:Siarlymaen da:Karl den Store de:Karl der Große el:Καρλομάγνος en:Charlemagne eo:Karolo la Granda es:Carlomagno et:Karl Suur eu:Carolus Handia fa:شارلمانی fi:Kaarle Suuri fr:Charlemagne fy:Karel de Grutte gd:Charlemagne gl:Carlomagno he:קרל הגדול hi:चार्लेमन hr:Karlo Veliki hu:Nagy Károly id:Charlemagne io:Karl la Granda is:Karlamagnús it:Carlo Magno ja:カール大帝 ka:კარლოს დიდი ko:카롤루스 대제 la:Carolus Magnus li:Karel de Groete lt:Karolis Didysis nds:Karl de Grote nl:Karel de Grote nn:Karl den store no:Karl den store pl:Karol Wielki pt:Carlos Magno ro:Carol cel Mare scn:Carlu Magnu sh:Karlo Veliki simple:Charlemagne sk:Karol Veľký sl:Karel Veliki sr:Карло Велики sv:Karl den store tr:Şarlman uk:Карл І Великий vi:Charlemagne wa:Tchårlumagne zh:查理大帝